versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Gooey
Gooey 'is an ally of Kirby debuting in Kirby's Dreamland 3. An accidental offshoot of the powerful Dark Matter, Gooey decided to turn against his progenitor to help Kirby save the galaxy, and maybe find out his true identity... Background Gooey's origin is as plain as the tongue in his mouth: One day, Dark Matter simply spat him out and he landed at Kirby's feet. Deciding to spurn his progenitor, Gooey accompanied Kirby across Dreamland to stop Dark Matter once and for all, and then returned to fight an even greater threat in the form of the god Void Termina. As long as he gets his licks in, he's loyal to the bitter end. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Comparable to Kirby, and can defeat many of the same opponents he can, such as Void Termina) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Void Termina, whose weakened pieces move at these speeds, and Kirby) 'Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Can take hits from Astral Birth Void) '''Hax: Intangibility, Toon Force, Morality Manipulation '''via Friend Hearts, '''Healing, Purification '''with Friend Hearts, '''Power Bestowal, Stat Manipulation '''with Power-Up Hearts, '''Invulnerability, Summoning, Absorption, Power Mimicry, Body Control, '''Resistance to '''Transmutation Intelligence: Low '(Is prone to frequent bouts of amnesia and has little capacity for higher thought) '''Stamina: High '(Can fight many powerful bosses in the Ultimate Choice in a row) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Intangibility * Summoning: '''By throwing Friend Hearts at essences, Gooey can turn these essences into allies he summons. * '''Transmutation Resistance: '''Can avoid being turned into a star by Kirby's inhaling ability. * '''Body Control: '''Gooey can turn his body into stone, and shoot needles/cutters from it. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Gooey can perform a fiery dash in order to ignite things. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''In Gooey's Dark Matter form, he can shoot dark electric bolts. * '''Ice Manipulation: '''When hit with ice in his stone form, Gooey becomes an icy curling iron. Can also absorb ice enemies to shoot ice himself. * '''Water Manipulation: '''Gooey's licking and parasol can create water drops to attack with. * '''Weapon Mastery: '''Gooey is capable of attacking with a parasol and a broom. * '''Toon Force: '''Capable of recovering from being squished or turned into a flaming shish-kebab by Flamberge in little time. * '''Absorption: '''As a sentient gooball, Gooey is capable of absorbing attacks via licking to power himself up. * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''As a Dark Matter being, Dark * '''Morality Manipulation: '''By throwing Friend Hearts at enemies, Gooey can turn said enemies to his side. Can also resist the effects of the Jamba Hearts which do a similar thing for the side of evil. * '''Healing: '''With Maxim and regular Tomatoes. * '''Purification: '''Scaling from Kirby, whose giant Friend Heart cured the corrupted Jambastion Mages and Hyness from darkness. * '''Power Bestowal: '''Any enemy hit with Friend Hearts gains the same power. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Power-Up Hearts boost strength, speed, and defense of Gooey by 5 stages each. * '''Invulnerability: '''With Invincibility Candy * '''Flight * Shielding: 'With Protective Bag. * '''Non-Physical Interaction: '''Can harm beings like Void Soul, stated to be non-corporeal. Techniques * '''Quick Lick: '''Gooey quickly shoots out his tongue, dealing damage and grabbing items. * '''Needle Gooey: '''Gooey extends needles out from his body to skewer foes. * '''Spark Gooey: '''Gooey generates electricity around his body to electrocute foes. * '''Cutter Gooey: '''Gooey takes pieces of his body and throws them like boomerangs to strike foes from afar. * '''Cleaning Gooey: '''Attacks with a broom. * '''Ice Gooey: '''Attacks with a straight stream of ice to freeze foes. * '''Flicker Lick: '''Gooey's tongue stays out after shooting it out, trapping enemies in the attack. * '''Snack Lick: '''Gooey's tongue grabs an enemy or star. * '''Tongue Slingshot: '''Gooey throws the enemy/star, similar to the Suplex ability. * '''Parasol Gooey: '''Gooey summons a parasol and holds it above his head, dealing damage. * '''Parasol Spin: '''Gooey will spin his parasol around, causing enemies that touch it to go flying in the opposite direction. * '''Burning Gooey: '''Gooey bursts forward for a short time, creating a fire effect. * '''Stone Gooey: '''Gooey transforms into his Stone form from ''Kirby's Dream Land 3. It acts the exact same way as the normal Stone Copy Ability, although it does not change shape. * 'Dark Laser Flare: '''Gooey leaps up into the air, transforms into his Mock Matter form, and shoots four lasers in an X-formation. * '''Mock Matter: '''Gooey transforms into a form very similar to that of Dark Matter. While in this form, Gooey can hover by pressing A, though he slowly loses altitude between presses. * '''Dark Laser: '''Gooey shoots out a laser, which travels about halfway across the screen. Although it only shoots out of his front side, it will target any enemy that he is facing. Using this attack will cause Gooey to stop losing altitude while in his Mock Matter form. * '''Protective Bag: '''Gooey hides in a bag similar to the one he is trapped inside in ''Kirby's Dream Land 2. This works the exact same way as dodging, although Gooey cannot move while in this state. * '''Friend Grab: '''Friends jump on Gooey's tongue. * '''Friend Throw: '''Gooey throws the friend he is currently throwing, much like the Suplex, Fighter, or Beetle ability. Holding the joystick in different directions before pressing B will change where the friend is thrown. Equipment * '''Dream Rod: '''Allows Gooey to summon Dream Friends. * '''Parasol * Broom Key Gooey Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Comparable to Kirby, who cracked a planet in half, outright destroying it in the manga. * Can hold up and throw allies with only his tongue Speed/Reactions * Superior to Knuckle Joe, who made a shockwave through Popstar. * Can lick his tongue at blindingly fast speeds Durability/Endurance * Survived crashing into Popstar at high speed when he was created Skill/Intelligence * Smart enough to realize he needed to help Kirby defeat Dark Matter. * Skilled with a parasol and broom. Powerscaling * Kirby: Has kept up with him on several occasions. * Meta Knight * Three Mage-Sisters * King Dedede * Daroach * Magolor * Marx * Bandana Dee * Rick, Kine, and Coo * Ribbon and Adeleine * Taranza * Susie * Dark Meta Knight (All of them are Dream Friends comparable to Gooey in their role in the game, and thus all of them should be on the same level) Weaknesses * Pretty dumb. * Tongue can potentially be grabbed to toss Gooey around. * May be susceptible to dark influence. Sources Kirby Wiki AdamGregory04's Gooey Bio on Deviantart Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kirby Category:Heroes Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shapeshifters